


The Secrets of Submission

by Rivermoon1970



Series: Bound Love [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fisting, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Filthy Filthy Men, Mild Humiliation, Multi, Nipple Clamps, collaring, pighole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fornell and Gibbs are two Doms in love and living together, but their life just isn't complete. Not without the very sexy, very special sub Anthony DiNozzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secrets of Submission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marlislash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/gifts).



> A/N: No kink shaming, any kink shaming will be deleted. Not beta'd and not edited as of yet.
> 
> here is a link for the pighole if you want to know exactly what it is, the pictures are NSFW:
> 
> http://shop.oxballs.com/PIG-HOLE-DEEP-Fuckplug-OXBALLS-OX-1339.htm
> 
> This story is prompt from Marlislash on Farm Bunnies:
> 
> Want to read naughty Fornell/Gibbs now or 3some fic where Fornell and Gibbs do dirty things to Tony who enjoys each second of this.

Tony knew exactly what he was getting into when he was invited to dinner at Gibbs house on Friday night. He knew that Tobias had moved-in, finally, with Gibbs and the two Dom’s stopped circling around each other. He also knew they were looking for a sub to share and this weekend was an experiment. Tony already knew he was more than halfway in love with Gibbs and he and Tobias had a very strong friendship, but this, this was going to test the waters, see if the three of them were compatible together. So far Tony had only one complaint, he needed to cum, desperately but he was chained up and gagged, and held-up with only a waist belt on the A-frame in Gibbs basement. Tony still had no idea where Gibbs kept it, or where the boat that he had been building had gone, but at the moment he didn’t really give a fuck.

He cried out against the gag as Gibbs placed the clamps on his already engorged nipples. Pulling on the chain Tony’s hard leaking cock jumped. Though it was encased in a leather cage with a cock ring around the base to keep him hard and from cumming too soon.

“Fuck Tone,” Tobias was behind Tony, fingers buried inside his hole. “So tight,” he growls in the younger man’s ear as he works another finger inside him, stretching him. His whole hand was slick with lube as he worked it deeper inside.

Tony’s eyes widened as he strained against the restraints. But, god what these two were doing to him. He shook with the need that was coursing through him. A light sheen of sweat broke out all over his body and his head lulled to the side as he started to slip deep inside his mind.

“Tony,” Gibbs barked at him and he swung his glazed eyes up to the Dom. “Stay with us Tony.” Gibbs pulled the gag down and kissed him, thrusting his tongue inside Tony’s mouth he explored while his lips stayed wide open. Pulling back he slowly pulled his tongue out then licked across Tony’s lips.

“Boss, please,” Tony begged as Tobias thrust his hand deeper inside making Tony cry out..

“Please what DiNozzo?” Gibbs wrapped his hands around Tony’s ass and gripping hard he pulled his cheeks apart, giving Tobias better access. 

“Boss,” Tony almost whined as Tobias thrust his hand in and out of Tony’s ass. His free hand he wrapped around Tony’s chest and pulled on the chain between his nipples, tightening the clamps even more. Tony arched as his head lulled back and he screamed at the dual sensation.

“Fuck DiNozzo, you’re just a slut aren’t you? You’ll let us do whatever we want to your body. You want us to fuck you don’t you Tone?” Tobias growled in the younger man’s ear as Tony’s breath hitched at the string of filthy and humiliating comments coming from Tobias. Tempest House taught the man well and Tony was soaking up every little bit of it and letting himself slip deeper and deeper into that nothing space.

After fisting Tony for a bit Tobias pulled his hand free but grabbed the large buttplug that was already waiting and slid it easily inside where his hand had been. He pressed the button on the bottom, setting it to vibrate when made Tony arch violently forward. He screamed loud which had Gibbs shivering in lust at the total submission of his subordinate.

Gibbs stepped away and grabbed a kneeling bench and placed it in front of Tony. He grabbed a piece of soft cloth then sat. Slowly he unbuckled the cock cage which made Tony thrust forward which pushed the plug inside him and made him cry out again. Gibbs licked a stripe up Tony’s thigh, then mouthed at his balls, pulling on them making the hard cock in front of his face jump from the sensation. Smiling Gibbs placed the cloth over Tony’s cock and pushed it flush against his abdomen. Mouthing Tony’s cock through the cloth Gibbs began a slow, torturous edging. 

Tony was shaking and begging over and over. He wanted to cum, he needed to cum but neither Dom was letting him.

Tobias had walked to a wall that was protected with a plastic overlay that had all of Gibbs and his toys. Plucking the riding crop off the wall he moved back over and swung it expertly across Tony’s ass. The flat triangle leather head of the crop left a nice red mark that had Tobias’s own cock jumping. He kept up the spanking, always aware of the plug. 

Gibbs was maddeningly keeping him on edge and Tony was on the verge of real tears but he wasn’t going to use his safe word, semper discentes, or always learning. Though Tony was a marked consort of House of Ice and Fire, the large tribal form of the intertwined elements encompassed his whole back. It was very colorful, blues, greens, reds and oranges all combined in an almost peacock colorful fashion. Gibbs and Tobias had spent an inordinately long time paying attention to the tattoo. From caressing his back to outright outlining it with their tongues. It had Tony shivering and smiling that the two Doms were fascinated by his consort status.Tony was always learning what the limits were that he could take, plus he liked that he gave a bit of control to Gibbs in the slightly veiled nod to his being a Marine. Right now, though, he just needed release.

“God Tone, look at you, begging, crying all for us. If I let you come now, can you give us more? Because we have plans for you Tony.” Gibbs stood and gripped the back of Tony’s neck in a hard hold.

“Yes, Boss,” Tony said breathlessly.

“Then look at me, don’t close your eyes, keep them on me.” Gibbs had Tony’s cock in a tight grip, but it felt different. He wanted to look down and see what was going on but the way Gibbs was holding his neck he couldn’t. He felt an even tighter something that was sheathed around his cock, then before he could let his mind catch-up to what was happening Gibbs was jerking him off in a fast, hard motion. He didn’t take his eyes off Gibbs face like he was ordered to.

“That’s it Tone, so good for us aren’t you?” Gibbs pace never let up, Tobias hadn’t stopped the sensations with the crop, Tony was being assaulted from both sides and it was close to being too much. His every nerve ending was on fire as he stared into Gibbs blue eyes. 

“Yes, Boss,” Tony whined as he tried not to thrust, god he just needed release.

“Come on Tone, come on cum for us.” Tobias threw threw the crop to the side and grabbed the bottom of the plug and started to fuck Tony with it while Gibbs was jerking him off. “Cum now Tony.” Gibbs growled as he stared hard in the subs eyes.

“Fuck,” Tony cried out as he came, his hips bucking wildly at the power of the orgasm that coursed through him. Tobias turned off the plug and slowly pulled it out, but they were not done with the sub. He grabbed another toy from a locked box near the wall. It was a hard silicone piece that was hollow. He slid this inside where the plug had been. He pushed it inside till it was seated properly. The pighole would keep Tony open wide for what they had in mind next.

“I’ve got you Tone,” Gibbs was whispering in Tony’s ear as Tobias worked to unchain Tony. “Wrap your arms around my neck.” Tony complied then when Gibbs nodded at Fornell, he unlatched the waist belt and Tony wanted to fall boneless to the floor, but he was held up by strong arms.

“Thanks Boss,” he said as his head fell on Gibbs shoulder. He was floating on a high as he was being moved upstairs and into the bedroom.

Gibbs and Tobias laid Tony out on the bed, then Gibbs took the other Dom in his arms and kissed him. The kiss was hard and bruising, neither one giving an inch to the other. Tony couldn’t take his eyes off the two men as they pressed close together, their cocks rubbing. Gibbs grabbed Tobias’s ass in one hand and pressed him close, moving his hips he caused slight friction and felt when the other man grew harder at what he was doing. They both were Doms, but even Tobias knew that Gibbs was definitely the Alpha.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Tony panted watching the two men. He had figured out that was Gibbs plan, to make him hot and horny all over again, and it was working. 

Gibbs slid a hand up Tobias’s back and gently gripped his neck. He was very much going to put on a show for their sub. He almost stopped what he was doing as that thought flitted across his mind, but he knew that it was true. He was almost positive that before this weekend was through he and Tobias were going to offer Tony the collar they had special made.

“Jethro,” Tobias moaned as Gibbs mouthed at the Dom mark on his neck. The large stylized lightning bolt that represented Tempest House always fascinated Gibbs. He loved it on Toby and he liked to play with it any chance he got. His own dragon was wrapped around his shoulder with the head of the dragon resting just at the top of his right pectoral area. 

“Yes Toby?” Gibbs smiled against his lover’s shoulder then scraped his teeth gently across.

“Fuck, LJ, you are driving me crazy.”

“I think the point is we drive him crazy,” Gibbs whispered as the two men looked over at Tony on the bed who had a wide-eyed very lust filled expression. Gibbs disentangled himself from Tobias then crawled, almost predator like, on the bed then took Tony’s half-hard cock in his mouth.

“Gah,” Tony cried out as he involuntarily thrust up. Gibbs settled between Tony’s legs and used his hands to keep his hips firmly on the bed. Pulling off the sub’s cock Gibbs looked up at Tony. “Suck Tobias’s cock Tony,” Gibbs ordered.

Tobias scrambled on the bed and sat on his knees. He grabbed the extra pillows on the bed and put them behind Tony as he sat up. He was now in the perfect position to do as ordered. He grabbed the cock in front of his face then wrapped his mouth around the head. Tobias groaned as his head dropped back on his shoulder. Tony was taking his time, using his tongue to explore and press along the length of Tobias.

Gibbs quickly got used to the growing hardness in his mouth as he deep throated Tony’s cock. He bobbed his head, up and down on Tony, working him up till he was almost hard as a rock.

Tony moaned around the cock in his mouth at what Gibbs was doing to him. Tobias looked down at Tony then gripped the back of his head and snapped his hips pushing himself farther inside that hot, wet mouth that was wrapped around him. He held Tony’s head still in his hands.

“Don’t move,” he ordered and Tony about whimpered. “Yeah, you like that don’t you. Just a cock slut aren’t you DiNozzo? We could fuck your mouth and your ass over and over and you’d beg for more wouldn’t you? You want my cock up your ass while LJ does very filthy painful things to you, don’t you? You’re our little slut.” Tobias kept up the filthy talk while he fucked in an out of Tony’s mouth. He kept an eye on Gibbs, waiting for his cue to stop.

When Gibbs pulled off of Tony he made a small head motion to Tobias who let Tony’s head go then pulled out of his mouth.

“We are going to fuck you now Tony.” Gibbs had crawled up Tony’s body, tugging on the nipple clamps as he went and kissing him when he went to cry out. 

Gibbs laid on his back with his legs spread out, bent and his feet planted firmly on it. He reached out and grabbed one of the condoms that were out and waiting, he quickly got the package open and slid it down over him. He used just a little of the slick over it then turned to Tony.

“Sit on my cock Tony,” Gibbs ordered as he looked at Tony with lust blown eyes. Tony quickly straddled Gibbs waist and slid down on his hard cock, the pighole making penetration easier. He fell forward when Gibbs grabbed the chain and pulled, his nipples stretching painfully, but his mouth dropped open as the sudden sensation of cock and pain flooded him. Gibbs thrust up and the penetration was deeper than anything he had felt before.

“Fuck Tony,” he grunted, then nodded at Tobias. The other Dom took up position behind Tony and he too slicked up his condom covered cock. It was a thicker style, made just for this kind of thing. Gripping one side of Tony’s waist in a tight hold her guided his hard member inside the stretched asshole of the sub, sliding in on top of Jethro.

“Go ahead Toby, fuck us,” Gibbs looked up and didn’t take his eyes off of Tobias’s. The man gripped Tony’s hips in a hard bruising grip then he started to move. He went slowly at first then kept a moderate pace. 

Tony was shuddering on top of Gibbs, the double penetration was like nothing he had ever experienced before. Even as a consort he hadn’t done anything like this and he felt himself drifting even farther down in subspace. The burn of being so full was making him heady and all he could do was wrap his arms around Gibbs and hold on. 

After a bit Tobias slowed down then Gibbs took up the pace, snapping his hips up hard and fast, then slowly pulling down. He kept up this fast, slow rhythm, while Tobias kept up a slow, controlled thrust. The dual sensations breaking Tony even farther apart.

“Boss,” Tony whimpered against Gibbs chest.

“You can cum Tone,” he said and he gripped Tony’s back in a hard hold. “Fuck, so deep Tony.” Gibbs fucked into him a few more times then pushed up and stilled as he bowed up, hands gripping harder, face scrunched in pure ecstasy as he came filling the condom. He fell back on the bed and barely registered the cries, moans and begging from Tony and Tobias then started to plough into him. It didn’t take long before Gibbs felt Tony’s release coating the both of them, him cumming just from the friction of their bodies pressed together.

Tobias pushed in and out a few more times before he too grunted out his release. He was panting hard as he loosened his grip on Tony’s hips. It took a moment for him to be able to pull out, then Gibbs pulled out. Carefully Tobias slid the pighole out of Tony who inhaled sharply at the sensation. Tony collapsed on Gibbs well and truly fucked out.

“I think we wore him out Toby, what do you think?” Gibbs chuckled at the moan that came from Tony.

“Don’t fall asleep on us yet kid, first a bath, then a little bit of food. Then you can sleep.” Tobias bent down and gently gripped Tony’s chin kissing him, sliding his tongue across Tony’s lips before he pulled away. A similar thought to Gibbs raced through his head, ours.

Helping Tony up off the bed the two Dom’s helped their sub into the bathroom and a hot bath where they both cared for him. After getting out, plying Tony with some water and a little fruit as well as ibuprofen to help with any aches he might have in the morning.

________________________________________________________________

Saturday morning and Tony was stretching lazily in the bed between the two men. He reflected on the previous evening and a moan escaped him. There wasn’t a single thing that happened between them that Tony didn’t enjoy. They used him beautifully and cared for him as well. They both stuck to the limits that were agreed on before anything happened and showed him great respect. In so doing, Tony was able to let go, and give them is complete submission. He opened his eyes and looked into piercing blue ones. A hand was softly caressing him then settled on his hip where he felt fingers making soft circles around the taut muscle.

“Morning Tony.” Gibbs smiled that crooked smile of his that made Tony’s heart flutter.

“Morning Boss…” Gibbs put a finger on Tony’s lips.

“I’m only the Boss at work, and during play. Jethro, Tone.” He leaned in and pressed his lips against Tony’s in a kiss.

“Oh, okay,” Tony’s breath was taken from him by the intimacy of that simple kiss. “Jethro.” He finally said as he smiled. He moaned slightly as butterfly kisses were being pressed along his shoulders.

“Morning Amante,” Fornell’s hand covered Jethro’s as they both caressed Tony’s side.

“Morning, Toby,” Tony blushed at the quiet and highly intimate moment. He wasn’t used to this. He was used to being played with, aftercare, then left alone to sleep off the high. He couldn’t help the feeling that settled in his stomach. It was a little fear mixed with deeper, unspoken emotions.

Gibbs, that gut of his that Tony both admired and cursed, had him frowning a little at Tony. He cupped Tony’s cheek and took a deep sigh as he leaned in again for a kiss.

“What’s wrong Tone?” Gibbs asked in an almost hushed tone, his hand never leaving Tony’s cheek.

Tony swallowed as too many emotions reared up and squeezed at his heart.

“I…” He pushed up and off the bed making his way into the bathroom where he closed the door. Standing at the sink he looked up at himself. His dual sub markings, one on his neck for Dragon house and one on his shoulder for House of Ice and Fire practically staring back at him. He wasn’t ashamed of what he was, He also was never ashamed that he took the consort mark. What he was was scared down to his bones. If he didn’t know any better then the two men out there both had feelings for him. But, he wasn’t sure. He splashed water on his face, did what he needed to then walked back out to see Gibbs and Tobias sitting up, Tobias resting next to Gibbs, the two talking softly, intimately. He wondered why he hadn’t seen it before, but it made so much sense to him. The two men loved each other, but they were both Doms and Tony was sure that it couldn’t be easy. They wanted him, and he wanted to know, needed to know if this was just a weekend for them, or was there more here. He wasn’t ready though to voice his feelings as he made his way back to the bed, curled up between them with his head on Gibbs lap.

“Hey, is something wrong Tone?”

“I’m not ready to talk about it yet. Give me a little time?” Tobias and Gibbs looked at each other and thought they knew, but they both also knew they couldn’t push Tony or he’d retreat.

Gibbs let Tony settle, then he announced he was going to fix breakfast. He told the other two that he would announce it when it was ready, that they should take some time together.

Tobias sensed that Tony needed some comfort, so he prodded the younger man into his arms and held him close. They talked of movies and basketball, innocuous things as Tobias touched and kissed, letting Tony know with his actions just what the younger man meant to him. When Gibbs came back in and announced that food was ready they all went to the small dining room and shared a morning meal.

Gibbs and Tobias agreed to let Tony alone for a while to gather himself and settle more. Tobias went to his office and did a little work. When he came back out, the scene before him had his mouth going dry.

There was Tony, bent over the couch, hands cuffed behind his back and Gibbs fucking him hard and fast. He noticed the condom on the sub, just so the couch would stay clean of course. He couldn’t help getting hard while he leaned in the doorway and watched. He could tell when Gibbs was close, that’s when he sauntered over and gripped Gibbs on the back of the head, and pulled him down for a very filthy kiss. Gibbs moaned as he wrapped an arm around Tobias and pulled him closer. 

Tony jerked up as the sudden rush of the orgasm surprised him. Gibbs faltered just a bit then he too was cumming filling the condom he had on. Resting his head against Tobias’s, Gibbs was trying to catch his breath before he pulled out and took off the the wrist cuffs Tony was wearing.

That was how the rest of Saturday went. The two Doms took turns with Tony, but always there was care. By the time dinner came around Tony announced to the two of them that he was well and truly done. He had no more in him, at least for a few hours.

“Tony, we promise we’ll leave you alone the rest of the night.” Tobias chuckled at the bemused expression on the sub’s face. He didn’t quite believe them, though he knew he always could say no.

Sunday rolled around and Gibbs and Tobias did exactly what they said, they left him alone. He wasn’t sure what to think about that, especially when the two were locked-up in the office together for a few hours. He curled up on the couch in the den with a book he had brought with him and got lost in the story. He was fully in the story and hadn’t heard his name being called.

“Tony,” Gibbs said sharply.

“What?”

There was that damned crooked smile again, Tony thought as he looked away from the book in his hand.

“You were really lost in that book. That is something we may have to talk about.”

Tony’s mouth went very dry. He wasn’t quite sure what was going on but he had that gut feeling that his life was about to completely change.

“Come out to the living room. Toby and I want to talk to you.”

“Um, okay.” Tony frowned as he set the book aside and followed after Gibbs. Tobias was on the couch and in front of it was a sub bench. Gibbs just nodded towards it and Tony immediately went to it and settled. He didn’t pose, he was still unsure of what was going on. Gibbs sat down on the couch next to Tobias and grabbed a set of papers.

“Tony, as you probably have figured out, Jethro and I are in a relationship. We love each other, though how two crotchety bastards fell I will never understand it, but we do. However, we are both Doms and we have been looking for someone to share. Not just to satisfy our dynamic, or our bed, but our life. We have both had feelings for you Tone and we want both want you.”

Tony settled back on his heels and read the papers he had been given. It was a contract. It had all of their likes, soft limits and hard. It was for a period of one year with provisions for any of them to break the contract for any number of reasons.

“You, you want me? Both of you?” Tony’s heart was pounding hard in his chest as he looked quickly between the two men.

“Yes Tone, we both want you.” Gibbs sat forward and cupped Tony’s chin, “I love you Tony, and I’m tired of dancing around this. I am all in, if you are.”

“While I can’t say that I am in love with you, yet Tone, I do have very deep feelings for you. And yes, like Jethro, I’d like for you to be with us, exclusively.”

Tony closed his eyes and couldn’t help the bit of a tear that leaked out. He was too full of emotion as he gripped the papers in his hand. He wiped a hand down his face then opened his eyes. When he did Gibbs handed him a long velvet box. He took it with shaking hands. Opening it he saw one of the most intricate collars he’s ever seen. The top part was a thick chain with copper and green metals worked through it. Then on little o rings around the base was a triple serpentine chain in blue and orange. Looking back up he couldn’t speak.

“We had that made, We have wanted to do this for a while now Tony. We would be honored if you would accept our collar and become part of our lives, permanently.”

Tony ran a finger over the metal and smiled. Setting the box down he pulled the collar out and handed it to Gibbs.

“I’d be honored if you put it one me.” Tony was still scared, but knowing this was something all three men wanted it helped him to work on quelling that fear.

Gibbs slid off the couch and sitting on his knees he took the collar from Tony’s hand and placed it around his neck. He laid a hand on it then looked up at Tony and pulled him in for a kiss. Tobias too got down on his knees and kissed Tony as well.

“Welcome home.” Home, that was a word that Tony didn’t ever think he’d hear. He had never truly found a home and now, he was being offered everything. 

“Home. I like it.” He smiled as something settled deep inside him. Life had finally given him something good.


End file.
